The subject matter described herein relates generally to articulated sealing surfaces for appliances.
It is known in the art to provide seals around doors and drawers on, for example, appliances. Generally these seals are magnetic or compression seals that are affixed to the back face of the door or drawer so that the seal contacts the frame or housing of the appliance when the door or drawer is closed. When an appliance such as, for exemplary purposes only, a refrigerator is installed adjacent a cabinet having drawers, it is desirable to have the drawer(s) of the appliance line up with and substantially match the drawers of the cabinetry in size and shape. However manufacturing the drawers of the appliance to substantially match the size and shape of the cabinet drawers typically provides insufficient drawer capacity to be useful to the user of the appliance.
It would be advantageous to have an appliance drawer with a drawer face that substantially matches the drawer faces of adjacent cabinetry in size and shape while providing an increased drawer volume.